THT a
Text My name is Terra. It has been one year since my husband, Lord Kvasir of Valhalla, vanished with Gymbr. There have been no signs of either of them, and I haven't mentioned these journals. Kvasir made me promise not long after I first found out about the god I would never betray the secret of his existence, not unless it could be proven that Gymbr was Kvasir's killer. Not unless Gymbr came back, and did something terrible. Not unless it was absolutely necessary. I made a promise, and I don't want to break that promise. But I've read these logs again and again. Kvasir's narrative, Kvasir's journal, and Kvasir's register... three very different diaries he's left behind that might help us figure out what's happened to him. I read them... every few weeks, it must be, because they remind me of him, even though they're so dry and hard to understand and too serious at parts, but that was Kvasir too. That was part of the person I loved. I haven't made any big edits or changes to the books. I haven't removed anything, and I haven't revealed any of their secrets, or even their existence. The only thing I've done is change their names to something less conspicuous and bound them to look like real books: the Hermit's Tale, the Mead Journal, the King's Almanac. They sit on my shelf, out in the open, ready to be found if something happens to me, but at the same time perfectly hidden. No one wants to borrow big, boring-looking old books, after all. I don't know if Kvasir is alive or dead, but I want to believe he's alive. He was strong. He was stubborn. And he was smart. I believe in him... and I also believe in Gymbr. I don't know why, but I was never really afraid of him... and when I read over all these logs again and again and again, I always see the same thing. Gymbr promises to protect us. Gymbr tries to look out for us. Even with all the times he hurts or scolds or lectures Kvasir, it's his... stumbling way of trying to protect him. I know what that sounds like, but I think it's true. If something happens... even if I reread one of these books one day, and see something that catches my eye differently, that makes me think Gymbr and Kvasir are never going to return, that Gymbr has hurt Kvasir instead of... bringing him somewhere to try and save us... then I'll bring them to Freya, who I'm sure will decipher the hints and clues hidden in these texts to figuring out... who tried to hurt us. Who our enemy is. But unfortunately, since Kvasir has been gone, things have also been quiet... which scares me, because maybe it means something really was after him. Maybe something wanted him for some reason, and Gymbr brought him to a safe place, where he can't be found, he can't be hurt. I want to believe that, but I also hope one day Kvasir returns, or we're able to find him. Top ↑